Talk:PPC Wiki
Error in "Did you know" I don't know where the idea that I was a girl came from. I'm a guy. - Korora 00:40, 2 May 2008 (CDT) * Huh. Fun fact learned, and apologies. o.O JulyFlame 01:13, 2 May 2008 (CDT) ---- So, what's everyone's opinion of the Main Page as it is, currently? I'd like to know. JulyFlame 12:09, 13 March 2008 (CDT) *It was really really intimidating when I came over to the page and went "... WHOA BLACK WHUT". And then read the lines. ... do we need to start a page for List of colour changes the wiki front page has gone through? {Seriously, think up a better title} Huinesoron 21:34, 13 March 2008 (GMT) ** I think a better title would possibly be Main Page Themes. And I think perhaps it shall stay black until Monday or so, when it'll switch to a nice green for Saint Patrick's Day, and then back to normal after that, color wise. And now that I know how to change the font color, it opens so many more possiblities, now that I can make the text visible for background colors that otherwise might not show the words. JulyFlame ---- I hope no one minds that I made the Naruto page. -Inkling *Make whatever pages you want. That's the whole point of having a wiki after all. Ansela **Good point. -Inkling ---- What about adding an Agent of the week screenshot and link? That would be a good idea. Unfortunately, most of us don't know the necessary things that would be needed to do that. JulyFlame 13:55, 3 February 2008 (CST) It would be a good idea, as said. But so far, the only type of template we've managed has been the sidebars. We could do one of those, with the Agent's picture and a link to their article... but it'd be nicer if we could manage to work out a second type of template, no? Huinesoron 21:19, 3 February 2008 (GMT) --Hmm, no way to test it... anyway, how about this one? I'll put in Dafydd for now, because he's handy. Huinesoron 21:29, 3 February 2008 (GMT) Aaaand, now we have boxes things. I don't know exactly how they work, I just found another wiki, copied the box thingies, and changed it up. I think we need like one more box thing for the left hand side, but I don't know what. JulyFlame 22:59, 3 February 2008 (CST) Sweet albatrosses above, you've been busy, haven't you? Huinesoron 15:49, 4 February 2008 (GMT) * I had to do something during the Super Bowl. Feel free to add another thing if you feel like it. JulyFlame 216.248.224.26 11:35, 4 February 2008 (CST) * Another box added -- it includes a link to the new Stubs category. Well, someone had already tried to use it for Doc Fitzgerald, and now I know how to make boxes... Huinesoron 21:55, 4 Feb 2008 (GMT) What about a Picture? Oh, and by the way? can this Wiki be used to tell you about some badfics? You see, I haven't picked up the courage to try to join the board yet. * Hm, I'm not sure about pictures. And yes, we do do badfic articles. And come on, join the board. All you're in danger of is lots of affection. JulyFlame 08:56, 5 February 2008 (CST) I don't know if I will. Oh, and has anyone watched that Disney movie, Meet the Robinsons? You see, I wished to inform you about some Insecst/Slash that has been created by some deranged Fanfic Author in that Fandom, along with some Zack/Cody Slash that I saw in the Suite Life section of the Pit. * Blaagh. Oh, go on, join the board. XD That way you can tell them. :P JulyFlame 10:16, 6 February 2008 (CST) *Seconded. Joooooooooin the Boaaaaaaaaaard. Huinesoron 18:01, 6 February 2008 (GMT) Um, that dead link to the 'unclaimed badfic' page, will soon be a dead link no longer. I'm starting it up, and should have the start of it finished (that sounds weird) in a few minutes. Ansela * Ooh, very nice. One Internets to you! JulyFlame 18:12, 6 February 2008 (CST) Thank you, Huinesoron, but I still carry guilt over a badfic that I and my friends wrote once, along with not knowing how to put the".." accent on the small "e" in Manwe. Do you want to know the name of the Meet the Robinsons Slashfic? It's "The Assignment" by "Snappy Dresser". It's rated M on FF.net and it's stupid, as well as disgusting. * I dunno how to do that either. And besides, many PPCers have at least one badfic of their own writing under their belts. XD Name yourself soon, or I'll be calling you IPpie Wiki for as long as you remain. <3. JulyFlame 20:40, 6 February 2008 (CST) *Pfeh, the umlauts (I know that's not what they're called in English, shh) are only a translation convention. I never use them. And, badfics? Been there, done that, killed it later. Join us. Huinesoron 08:03, 7 February 2008 (GMT) Thanks! But what will you do about the fanfic? *Me? I'll do nothing, I've never even heard of the fandom. If you posted it on the Board, someone might take it. Huinesoron 11:46, 7 February 2008 (GMT) Darn! I don't know how to link things outside of this Wiki! Hey, Is anyone here? *Yes... was there something you needed? There are various pages with external links on, including the Unclaimed Badfics list; you can easily grab the code therefrom. Huinesoron, 14:47, 9 February 2008 (GMT) Thanks! Now how do I sign up for the Board? * You don't really need to. Just input a Username for Author and then subject name for thread/post title. JulyFlame 04:07, 10 February 2008 (CST) Thank You! My Penname will be... I'll think of one later. I've got it! Is WikiMaster taken? * Nope. JulyFlame 17:48, 11 February 2008 (CST) Thanks! To Pigeon army: I was wondering when someone would notice that. :P JulyFlame 19:09, 19 February 2008 (CST) Edited a typo that's been kinda annoying me. /pet peeve Sara